TOMORROW
by Thehun Thalanghae Yehet
Summary: Saya tidak pandai membuat summarynya.. baca langsung aja atuh :D/ Warn : GS !, typos bertebaran dimana-mana . -kekekekee-


"_**TOMORROW"**_

Author : Park Ha Ra (PeeHaeR)

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS)

Suport Cast :- Byun Baekhyun (GS), Park Chanyeol , And Any others

Pair : HunHan/SeLu,Chanbaek and etc

Genre : School Life, Humor (?), Romance and etc

Rated : T

OT12

.

.

.

A/N

Annyeong! Kembali lagi dengan saya , Makasih atas responnya di ff sebelumnya, Hehehe.. Dan kali ini saya kembali dengan membawa ff dengan cast HunHan dan ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya saya membuat GS … Semoga suka yaa … Oh ya.. saya sangat membutuhkan kritikan yang membangun karna saya juga baru di dunia per-ff-an :D

.

.

.

Terlalu banyak typos yang bertebaran

.

.

.

Warning : Lagi dan lagi .. Judul sama isi tidak ada nyambungnya sama sekali :D

.

.

.

Summary : Saya tidak pandai membuat summarynya.. baca langsung aja atuh :D

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Pengumuman kelulusan pendaftaran di XOXO University terpampang jelas di majalah dinding university tersebut. Banyak calon mahasiswa/i berebutan untuk melihat pengumuman tersebut.

" Oh! Astaga! Bisa tidak jangan mendorong! "

" Permisi.. Minggir,boleh tidak ? "

" Yeay! Aku lulus ! "

" Aishh.. Menyebalkan! Kenapa koridornya terlalu sempit seperti ini! "

Banyak sekali komentar calon mahasiswa/i yang berada di koridor tersebut. Tanpa mereka sadari, segerombolan namja-namja tampan -mungkin,kakak kelas- berjalan dengan gaya so(k) coolnya masing-masing.

" Hei! Kenapa kalian seperti semut-semut yang sedang berebutan makanan!? Apa kalian tidak bisa tertib?! " Koor salah satu dari namja-namja tersebut

Calon mahasiswa/i yang mendengar teriakan tersebut langsung berhamburan memberi jalan bagi kakak kelas mereka. Mereka tampak takut melihat wajah kakak kelas mereka. Tampan sih .. tapi salahnya galak -Kekekeke

" Nah! Begini dari tadikan bagus ! tertib ! tidak menghalangi jika ada orang yang ingin melewati koridor ini! " sahut yang namja yang lainnya

" Iya.. benar itu hyung ! "

Namja-namja tersebut adalah Primadona di XOXO University, bagaimana tidak mereka memiliki wajah yang -terlalu- tampan, sehingga dapat membuat para yeoja tergila-gila kepada mereka. Tidak hanya tampan mereka juga mempunyai otak yang encer. Oke.. mari kita memperkenalkan mereka satu persatu.. mulai dari yang tertua

Wu Yi Fan  
>Kata kebanyakan orang sih.. wajahnya mirip dengan Angry Bird di karenakan alisnya yang tebal itu, Wu Yi Fan atau biasa di panggil Kris ini memiliki tubuh tertinggi diantara teman-temannya, jadi tidak salah ia memiliki kemampuan dibidang olahraga khususnya basket<p>

Kim Joon Myeon  
>Suho-biasa ia dipanggil- memiliki kepribadian yang lembut, dia selalu menengahi apabila teman-temannya sedang bertengkar. Ia memiliki hati seperti malaikat, ia juga pandai di bidang akademik khususnya Matematika.<p>

Kim Jong Dae  
>Si penyuka bebek ini yang biasa di panggil dengan nama Chen ini memiliki kepribadian yang terlampau ceria apalagi jika sudah bergabung dengan Chanyeol serta Sehun, mereka bertiga seakan lupa dunia apabila sudah bersatu. Chen jago dibidang kesenian khusunya mena- eh maksudku menyanyi, dia memang sangat jago dibidang menyanyi tetapi apabila Kai serta Sehun mengajaknya menari dia akan langsung mengangkat bendera putih tinggi-tinggi dikarenakan ia tidak pandai menari. -Kekeke<p>

Park Chanyeol  
>Si Dobi ini memiliki tinggi tubuh tertinggi setelah Kris, Ia memiliki sifat yang ceria bahkan ketika semua temannya menonton film sedih dan menangis, ia hanya tertawa tidak jelas. Chanyeol juga jago dibidang olahraga khususnya basket tetapi ia tidak sejago Kris. Ia juga jago memainkan beberapa alat musik khususnya Gitar.<p>

Kim Jongin  
>Kai -biasa ia dipanggil- memiliki kulit tergelap diantara teman-temannya. Maka tidak salah apabila teman-temannya sering memanggilnya Kkamjong.-kekeke. Kai jago dibidang kesenian khususnya menari, ia biasanya menari bersama Sehun yang notabene memang juga jago menari sepertinya. Dia sering sekali menampakkan senyum smirknya untuk dapat menjerat yeoja-yeoja yang melihatnya.-Kekekeke-<p>

Oh Sehun  
>Si Magnae cadel ini memiliki wajah yang dingin, ia akan menampakkan wajah se-dingin mungkin di depan mahasiswai XOXO University dan menampakan wajah se-manja mungkin kepada teman-temannya.-Cckckckc-. Ia jago dibidang kesenian khususnya menari-sama seperti Kai-. Ia juga jago dibidang akademik khususnya IPA. Ia juga memiliki kepribadian yang begitu polos dan imut -yang pasti-. sehingga dapat membuat teman-temannya luluh apabila ia sudah mengeluarkan jurus bbuing-bbuingnya .

" Eh, Hyung! Teriakanmu tadi Dae..bak " Seru Chen ketika mereka sudah melewati calon adik kelas mereka

" Iya donk .. siapa dulu.. Kris gitu.. That's my style " Sahut Kris membanggakan dirinya

" Aigoo ! Kenapa kau membanggakan dirinya Chen ? itu tidak baik " Tidak tahu kesambet apa Chanyeol tadi sehingga membuatnya berkata so(k) bijak seperti itu

" Eh, Chanyeol-ah , seharusnya kau memanggilku hyung! "

" Kau itu pendek, aku tidak akan pernah mau memanggilmu hyung ! Week :p "

" Setidaknya aku pandai menyanyi " dan mereka sekarang mulai memamerkan keahlian mereka -_-

" Setidaknya aku jago bermain gitar "

Dan mereka kini saling menjitak kepala mereka satu sama lain hingga -

" Hyung! Berhenti dong ! kepalaku pusing " Sehun memegangi kepalanya

" Sehunie pusing ? Maaf deh " Kan jurus "pura pura" pusing Sehun berhasil

" Hhhh.. Yaya.. Sudah ayo kita ke kelas" Sehun kembali bersemangat dan langsung menarik lengan kiri Kai dan lengan kanan Suho yang berada di samping kiri dan kanannya

"Hei! Sehun! Tadi kau berbohong kepada kami -khususnya aku dan Chen- kalau kau pusing ? Aishh Sial ! Kena perangkap Sehun lagi aku " Chanyeol menggerutu tidak jelas sedangkan Chen hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu berlari mengejar teman-temannya

" Bersabarlah Chanyeol, aku sudah terlalu biasa menghadapi si Sehun, sudah ayo kita ke kelas " Kris menyemangati Chanyeol kemudian mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja tengah menikmati kebab isi dagingnya di taman XOXO University setelah melihat pengumuman yang tersedia dan ia benar-benar tidak menyangka di terima menjadi mahasiswi di kampus idaman semua orang ini. Ia menikmati makananya dengan lahap sekali, wajar saja ia begitu karena dari semalam ia belum makan. Yeoja itu adalah Xi Luhan

" Hei.. Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu ? " Seru seorang yeoja yang -cukup- membuat Luhan kaget seraya menunjuk tempat di samping Luhan

"Oh, Iya.. " Luhan yang mengerti bahwa yeoja itu menunjuk tempat disebelahnya pun bergeser sedikit untuk memberi ruang kepada yeoja itu

Yeoja itu tersenyum kemudian duduk di sebelah Luhan seraya mengangkat tangannya -mengajak berkenalan-

"Annyeong ! Namaku Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun saja, namamu siapa ? "

"Eugh.. itu.. " Jawan Luhan agak bingung karena ia kurang mengerti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Oh ya.. Luhan itu berasal dari China jadi wajar saja apabila ia kurang mengerti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun

" Kenapa ? " Tanya Baekhyun bingung

" Namaku Xi Luhan " Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun setelah ia membuka buku panduan bahasa koreanya

"Kau bukan orang korea ? dan kenapa kau sepertinya kesusahan berbahasa korea ? Kau orang china ? " Baekhyun yang notabene orangnya kepo-an menanyakan berbagai hal yang tidak diketahui Luhan

" Ehmm.. apa kau bisa berbahasa China ? " Luhan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke kanan

" Bisa ! Hahaha .. benar dugaanku kau berasal dari China " Baekhyun melompat lompat tidak jelas di depan Luhan. Luhan yang heran hanya memiringkan kepalanya (lagi)

" Kau kenapa ? " Tanya Luhan heran

" Aku terlampau bahagia kau tau ? aku juga … " kata-kata Baekhyun terputus di karenakan ada yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan

" Baekhyun! " seru seseorang dari kejauhan, Baekhun menghentikan kata-katanya kemudian menoleh ke asal suara, ketika mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, Baekhyun pun tersenyum kemudian beralih ke Luhan

" Luhan sepertinya aku harus pergi ! kapan-kapan kita ketemu lagi ya.. Annyeong ! "

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban, sedangkan Baekhyun berlari ke asal panggilan itu dengan gembira

"Hahaha.. yeoja yang terlalu hyper active .. " Luhan bergumam lalu mengambil tasnya dan pulang kerumahnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari kecil menelurusi koridor yang tampaknya tak terlalu ramai. Seorang kakak kelas memanggilnya tadi!. Ia tidak tau siapa kakak kelas itu yang terpenting adalah sekarang 'ia harus ke ruangan kakak kelas itu segera' yang terletak tidak jauh dari perpustakaan.

" Baekhyun! " Seru seseorang. Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara dan Aha! Itu kakak kelas yang memanggilnya tadi dan sekarang kakak kelas itu bersama siapa ? Ah! Yang terpenting ia sekarang harus menemui kakak kelas itu kalau ia tidak mau terkena hukuman.

" Hei.. Sini cepat ! "

" Ya.. O.. Saya harus memanggil anda apa ? " Tanya Baekhyun bingung

" Panggil saya Kris Oppa dan ini teman saya Chanyeol Oppa " sahut Kris

" Okey.. ayo kita ke ruangan segera "

" Ayoo … "

Ruangan 6 cowok tampan -_-

" Annyeong Hass… " Ucapan mereka terhenti ketika melihat di ruangan tersebut tidak ada orang

-Krikkk… Krikkk..-

" Eh.. Mereka dimana ? Bukannya pada jam segini mereka akan kumpul bersama ? " Tanya Chanyeol heran

Baekhyun tertegun ketika mendengar suara bass Chanyeol, Tenggorokannya tercekat, ia tidak dapat berkata apapun! Kau tau ia tidak bisa berkata ? OMG .. oke.. ini terlalu lebay -_-

" Iya.. kau benar Chanyeollie… apa mereka tidak tau bah… "

Preeettt… Dorrr !

" Uwaa… ! " Teriak mereka bertiga dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari ia mencengkeram lengan kekar Chanyeol dengan erat seraya menutup kedua matanya erat.

" Cieeee.. Euhmm.. Euhmm.. "

Baekhyun yang heran langsung membuka matanya dan ia sangat terkejut ketika menyadari tangannya berada di lengan kekar Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang terkejut tidak dapat berkata apa-apa serta berbuat apa-apa

" Ehmm.. Maaf Oppa .. " Baekhyun mulai melepas perlahan cengkeramannya pada lengan kekar Chanyeol

" Oke.. daripada membuang waktu lebih baik kita bagi saja langsung kelompoknya " Sahut Kai yang nampaknya sudah mulai mengantuk itu.

" Chen Hyung ! " Seru Sehun

" Wae Sehunnie ? " Jawab Chen seraya mendongakkan kepalanya yang daritadi hanya menatap bebek ungunya itu -_-

" Buatkan aku minum donk .. "

" Buat sendiri gih ! Hyung lagi malas bergerak "

" Ahh! Hyung ! buatkan donk ! bbuing-bbuing "

" Oke-oke .. berhenti ! jangan lakukan Aegyo lagi , aku buatkan "

"Yess! Makasih hyungku yang memiliki suara tinggi nan indah"

"Tentu saja Sehunnie "

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya mencibir, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya membagikan kelompok yang sempat tertunda tadi dikarenakan percakapan Chen serta Sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan mengelap peluh yang membanjiri wajah -cantik-nya. Capek sekali. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman kota. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Luhan berlari pagi. Bahkan baru beberapa bulan di Korea saja ia sudah memiliki tempat favorit untuk berlari pagi, dan salah satu tempat favoritnya adalah di taman kota ini.

"Ahh! Segarnya menikmati pemandangan Korea setiap hari seperti ini "

" Sudah hari ketiga! Aku harus mengikuti Ospek di Kampus! Semoga hari-hariku selalu bahagia " gumamnya

Ia berdiri dan melanjutkan putaran terakhirnya, kemudian kembali ke apartemennya yang berada tidak jauh dari taman kota. Mandi kembali, sarapan kemudian berangkat ke kampus. Barang-barang yang dibutuhkan selama masa Ospek sudah di siapkankan dari kemarin malam, Ia terlalu semangat akan masa Ospek sehingga Ia menyiapkan semuanya dari awal-awal dan tidak akan pernah ada kata 'LUPA' dalam kamus keseharian Luhan karena Ia memang sudah benar-benar menyiapkan matang-matang masa Ospeknya di XOXO University

XOXO University

"Harap Semua Mahasiswa/i XOXO University yang mengikuti masa Ospek berkumpul di Lapangan ! Sekarang juga ! Berdasarkan kelompoknya! Jangan sampai keliru ! Kalau keliru kalian akan mendapatkan hukuman dan kalian harus berkumpul bersama dengan kakak kelas pembimbing kalian ! Mengerti ?! " Koor seorang kakak kelas dengan suara yang lantang menggunakan microfon

" Mengerti ! " Seru Mahasiswa/i XOXO University yang mengikuti masa Ospek dengan semangat '45 yang begitu berkobar- kobar .. hahaha.. okee.. ini lebay lagi -_-

Luhan berlari kesana kemari mencari teman-temannya dan juga kakak kelas yang membimbing ia beserta teman sekelompoknya

" Luhan ? " merasa ada yang memanggilnya Luhan pun melihat ke sumber suara dan disana ia menemukan sunbae pembimbingnya , Sehun , Chanyeol serta Kai

" Dimana yang lainnya ? " Tanya Kai heran karena ia hanya melihat Luhan seorang diri

" Aku tidak tau Oppa, aku fikir Baekhyun dan D.O bersama kalian " Jawab Luhan lesu, dia terlalu lelah hari ini, ia pun tidak tau mengapa

Okey.. mari kita perkenalkan siapa itu D.O

D.O Kyungsoo  
>Yeoja pemilik mata bulat ini biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan D.O, memiliki kemampuan vocal yang sama bagusnya dengan Baekhyun, dia yeoja terpendek di kelompok kami, Ia imut, apalagi ketika ia berlari, itu benar-benar imut.<p>

" Mereka semua kemana sih ? " Tanya Chanyeol sedikit panik-sepertinya- entah karena apa

" Annyeong Oppadeul dan Luhan ! " Seru 2 yeoja yang sejak tadi mereka cari-cari

" Kalian darimana saja ? " Tanya Sehun dengan menatap tajam kepada keduanya

" Maafkan kami Oppa , tadi kami ke kamar kecil sebentar " Sahut D.O takut-takut Sehun marah kepadanya

" Oke .. tidak masalah .. Ayo kita ke lapangan " Ucap Chanyeol

"Eh, sebentar Oppa " Ucap Baekhyun

" Ada apa lagi Baekhyun ? " Tanya Sehun tajam sambil sesekali melirik Luhan yang tampaknya sedikit lesu daritadi

" Itu… apakah setelah masa Ospek selesai kalian ada acara ? Oppa tau ? kita harus merayakan masa Ospek kita yang sudah berakhir Oppa ! " ujar Baekhyun dengan semangat

" KITA ! " intruspeksi Sehun Kai dan Chanyeol

" Oke aku salah bicara, maksudku kami bertiga ..Luhan D.O serta Aku.. okee kalian semua maukah ? oh ya sekalian ajak Kris, Chen beserta Suho Oppa! "

" Mereka tidak bisa Baek, mereka juga katanya akan merayakan pesta setelah Ospek, di rumah adik bimbingan mereka " Ucap Chanyeol ketika melihat ponselnya dan menyadari ada pesan yang masuk dan itu dari Kris yang memberitahu mereka bahwa Suho, Kris serta Chen tidak dapat pulang bersama mereka

" Oke … jadi kita berenam ? oke .. di rumah aku yaa Oppa ! "

" Okee .. " Koor semuanya dan mereka langsung menuju ke lapangan untuk mendapat arahan.

.

.

.

Upacara penutupan Ospek sudah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu. Semua kakak kelas tampak kelelahan dikarenakan upacara tersebut. Berpidato panjang lebar di sertai dengan teriakan yang lantang di tambah berkeliling lapangan mengatur barisan adik kelas mereka dalam pembagian kelompok. Fiuh~ akhirnya selesai juga masa Ospek…

Kini Luhan Sehun Baekhyun Chanyeol D.O serta Kai sudah berada di parkiran, tempat dimana yang telah mereka sepakati untuk berkumpul.

" Okee.. sekarang kita ke rumah Baekhyun mengendarai apa ?" Tanya Kai

" Pakai mobil Chanyeol Hyung saja, mobilku lagi di bengkel " Sahut Sehun seraya melirik Luhan yang semakin lama wajahnya semakin pucat

" Enak saja kau Sehunie .. tidak .. tidak bisa .. mobilku baru saja dari bengkel .. aku tidak mau ! "Seru Chanyeol

" Ayolah hyung ! sekali ini saja " Ucap Kai

" Oke .. sekali ini saja ya.. tapi aku yang mengendarai .. aku tidak mau diantara kalian berdua yang mengendarai " Chanyeol langsung berjalan menuju ke mobilnya yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri

" Iya deh hyung … " Seru kedua namja itu pasrah

3 Ah.. 2 yeoja maksudku yang melihat pemandangan tersebut hanya tertawa kecil, Semakin lama wajah Luhan semakin pucat, Ia kenapa ? .

" Eh sebentar ! " ujar Chanyeol

" Apa lagi hyung ? " Sehun geram melihat Chanyeol yang terlalu banyak peraturan

" Aku akan mengatur tempat duduknya "

" Terserah kau sajalah hyung " Ucap Kai pasrah

" Eugh.. Aku di depan bersama Baekhyun .. "

" Hah ?! Samaku Oppa ? " Tanya Baekhyun kaget

" Iya .. tidak mau yasudah .. " jawab Chanyeol

" Eh, mau kok " Chanyeol tersenyum kecil ketika melihat terdapat semburat merah di pipi Baekhyun

" Kau , Kai bersama dengan D.O "

" Oke Hyung.. Ayo D.O masuk .. "

" Oh eughh.. ya Oppa .. " Jawan D.O salah tingkah

" Dan yang terakhir kau magnae sama Lu…"

" GEDUBRAAAKKK …. "

Terdengar seseorang jatuh menghantam badan mobil Chanyeol lalu jatuh ke tanah, Sehun yang merasa orang yang tadi di depannya ada, dan sekarang malah tidak ada langsung panik dan ketika ia melihat ke sumber suara jatuhnya seseorang itu.

ia benar-benar kaget.

Orang itu adalahh …

" LUHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN ! "

To Be Continued

A/N Again :D

Akhirnya selesai Chapter pertamanya.. semoga banyak yang suka ya ..  
>RnR jangan lupa …<br>Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya :D  
>Loph U readers<br>Annyeong...


End file.
